


本能抗争

by ssckanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssckanon/pseuds/ssckanon
Summary: 世界上只有艹与被艹。经过不知几次中立线（并且100%不是和Sans一起，你们懂的，想象成玩UT中立线第一次被杀的情景吧），重置并选择屠杀的Frisk遇上了因为Papyrus的死亡过于悲伤和愤怒而被LUST因子控制的Sans。虽然Sans一直努力抵抗LUST因子并且一直保有理智。但是他这次选择了杀死“兄弟杀手”并且按照潜藏在内心深处的黑暗欲望强X了Frisk。Sans试图用性暴力来审判Frisk，但是他惊恐地发现Frisk在一次又一次重置中逐渐习惯了这种行为并试图反过来压制他。两个人都坏掉了，病的不轻。强是没有好下场的（。）！在这种设定下的车，如果能接受的话再继续看下去哦





	本能抗争

Underlust设定

世界上只有艹与被艹。  
经过不知几次中立线（并且100%不是和Sans一起，你们懂的，想象成玩UT中立线第一次被杀的情景吧），重置并选择屠杀的Frisk遇上了因为Papyrus的死亡过于悲伤和愤怒而被LUST因子控制的Sans。虽然Sans一直努力抵抗LUST因子并且一直保有理智。但是他这次  
选择了杀死“兄弟杀手”并且按照潜藏在内心深处的黑暗欲望强X了Frisk。Sans试图用性暴力来审判Frisk，但是他惊恐地发现Frisk在一次又一次重置中逐渐习惯了这种行为并试图反过来压制他。

两个人都坏掉了，病的不轻。

强是没有好下场的（。）！

在这种设定下的车，如果能接受的话再继续看下去哦

 

《本能抗争》

蓝色的舌头从口腔里滑出后，人类因为窒息喘着粗气咳嗽着。Frisk看向自己的HP，这次【重置】有没有坚持够久？她的手被骨枪穿在地上，抓住红色灵魂啃食的怪物依旧嬉笑着，眼里闪着光芒看着她。

“滴答”

汗水滴落在Frisk身上，不知道怪物的体液是什么成分，但是这液体划过受伤的胸口还是让Frisk抬头，人类看着这滴汗水笑了。Sans已经开始累了，但他的力量依旧是强硬的，有力的。看来她还要坚持更长时间才行……Frisk努力地抬起头，对着身前的怪物笑着说。

“你用自己最讨厌的方法又一次杀了我的感觉怎么样？”

Frisk挣扎着，努力想要再给Sans增加一点伤害，但是她的剩余HP太少，她挣扎的又太厉害，在她没到达骷髅怪物脸前，屠杀者就闭上了眼睛。

【重置】

Sans感受着身下的躯体，Frisk发出了好听的声音，她甚至把腿主动环上了他的腰椎，抬起腰配合骷髅的耸动。这太舒服了，Sans心里升起一阵恐惧，因为一次又一次的重置，Frisk已经适应了，她甚至接受良好，开始享受起这场“审判”。对她来说，这种行为已经没有了痛苦，人类本能的追随欢愉。这没什么，到让杀死她变得更容易了。Sans感到自己的头骨一阵发麻，足以让骷髅眼眶变黑的快感顺着脊柱爬上大脑，Frisk的内壁温柔的，有技巧的吸吮着他的阴茎。她每次吭出的声音都是对他的鼓励。不知从哪个时刻开始，这已不是“审判”。这是做爱，而Ssns沉沦其中。

Sans抬起手，一根骨刺抵在Frisk的胸口。人类身上的汗水还没干，frisk眯着眼，她的刀已经被扔到一边了，怪物的审判眼盯着她，她什么也做不了。

“我们曾经算得上是朋友，Frisk。”看上去不再被lust支配的骷髅举起骨手，那根用来杀死人类的骨头颤动起来“如果我们还是朋友，就别再回来了。”

在骨刺戳进人类的心脏之前，Sans看见Frisk侧过头，毫无防备的咬着手指笑了。

“虚伪的混蛋。”

他无话可说

【重置】

“如果你像你承诺的那样，第一次见面的时候，你就应该直接用龙骨炮杀了我。”坐在骷髅身上的少女晃动着身体，她的脸上有着足以成为幸福的笑容，但是她的眼睛又充满了绝望的泪水。“你向Toriel承诺过的，你说你不会强迫一个人类但是你……你这胆小鬼！”少女衣服上的灰尘在控诉她是个怪物杀手，而杀手正在指控她的审判者，“你旁观一切，你只是旁观一切！！！”

Frisk哭诉着，使劲收紧了身体，并且俯下身给了Sans一个绝望又温柔的吻。紫色的液体缓慢地，黏糊糊的在Frisk腿间蔓延出来，最后的长廊已经被他们两个搞得一塌糊涂，柱子上，窗台上，地面上。到处都是紫色魔法的痕迹。Frisk的身上充满了青紫色的撞击痕迹但是至少这次她没有被刺穿了，少女伸出手指，安抚着身下的骷髅。Sans的骨手放松的搭在少女的腿根，两颗交融的灵魂飘在两具身体的中间。怪物的眼眶中失去了白色，他看上去已经完全沉沦了。

Frisk召唤自己红色的决心，那颗灰色的心脏纠缠着被拖了过来。人类富有技巧性的把两颗灵魂放在嘴里吸吮，她身下的骨架发出一阵疲惫的呼噜。

然后她猛然咬碎了那颗灰色的灵魂。这味道苦涩的就像之前几条时间线上她被迫咽下的那些精液的味道。

灵魂受损的剧痛让Sans从浅眠中惊醒，他看着少女嘴里的碎片就知道一切都来不及了。Frisk沉默的与Sans对视，Sans猜不出少女此时在想什么，他感觉到身体在化成碎片，于是他举起手擦掉了Frisk脸上的眼泪。

“你永远也不会忘了这一次的，甜心。”

Frisk感觉自己坐到了冰凉的地板上，空气中漂浮着灰尘。她深吸一口气然后呛的猛烈的咳嗽了起来，她想抬起手擦一把脸但是半途又改变了注意，她看着自己沾着灰尘的手指愣了一会，然后缓慢的舔了舔那些灰尘。Frisk抬起头，那件可笑的，浮夸的紫色皮衣外套在她的面前。她盯着那件外套，犹豫的把它抱在怀里。不知道过了多久，她松开那件衣服，沉默的抚平被她弄出的褶皱，然后把它穿在自己破破烂烂的套头衫外面。她的裤子早就已经没法穿了，索性这个外套又长又宽大。  
少女迈开沾着精液、鲜血和灰尘的双腿走向王座之间。她穿着用血与泪交换的战袍，这世界上已经没有什么能阻止她了。

国王和黄色的花朵也不过是两个符号化的形象而已，杀掉他们并没有费Frisk多大力气。人类可以适应一切，如果怪物们用怪物的方式对待人类，人类最后也会变成怪物吧……

啊啊……所有受到lust影响的怪物都死了……

Frisk在闭着眼睛躺在黑暗里，没有半分完成了任务的喜悦。突然，她发出一声啜泣。这里不会有任何人能听到她的声音，这样想着的frisk垂着手，让眼泪随便在脸上流过去。再也没有人，或者怪物会在意她的哭声了。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

人类发出困兽一样的嘶吼。

【重置】

真的不会有一个完美结局了吗？如果要她去尝试的话，她会去试的……

 

【end】


End file.
